Rose as Red as Blood
by off2neverland
Summary: Lily Cormac, younger sister of Anne Bonny, is caged within a lifestyle of luncheons and tight corsets. She longs for adventure, something her older sister went after a few years ago by leaving her little sister behind. But when Lily finally gets her chance to be free, will an adventure, and a complicated romance, be more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**May 1720**

"Lily. Lily Rose Cormac, listen to me!"

"Pardon?"

Mother sighs, "Please, dear. Colonel Wainwright will be here any moment, you mustn't dawdle. Please allow Ada to help you get ready."

Ada flashes me a knowing smile from behind my mother. Mother gives me her best glare, before turning on her heel and striding out of the room.

"Wait at the top of the stairs!" she calls over her shoulder.

"Yes, Mother!"

The slave hastily begins her work. To be fair, I slept late today. Colonel Wainwright is coming over to the plantation for brunch in only a few minutes time, and I haven't even put on my dress. Ada helps me slide into my underskirts and corset, which she laces so tightly I can barely breathe. As is the British custom.

"Please suck in a breath, Miss."

I comply, only to feel the restrictive fabric further cutting off my circulation. Damn. She helps me slide the soft blue petticoat over my cream white skirts, weighing me down even more.

"Remind me again why this much fabric isn't against the law?"

Ada chuckles, "Hush, Miss. You look splendid."

She helps me put on the blue dress, adjusting the sleeves and pulling down the front to expose more of the pale skin of my breasts. This is a marriage arrangement, after all. What I wouldn't give to live with Anne. Or anywhere but here, frankly. To me, marrying someone you don't love could quite possibly be one of life's worst punishments. And here I am, doing something I vowed I wouldn't do from as soon as Anne chose not to. I miss my older sister so much. She is the only family member I love, and the only family member I lost. Our parents "exiled" her from our family so she could live with her chosen husband, not the British colonel they picked out for her a few years ago. Her chosen husband was a smooth talking pirate. Not the kind of person that I would choose to marry, but better than an arranged marriage all the same. She was head over heels. I know he didn't love her as much as she loved him, but he was her ticket out of this place. If I could just find a man to run away with in fifteen minutes or less… I heave a sigh. My fate is sealed.

Ada gathers my red curls into a loose bun on the back of my head, allowing a few of the ringlets to escape and frame my green eyes. Finally, she clasps a pearl necklace that rests on the middle of my chest, with matching drop earrings. All plated, of course, with eighteen karat gold. She spritzes a bit of rose perfume on my chest and wrists, and helps me slide into my shoes.

"You look beautiful."

I glance at my reflection. I do look beautiful, but I feel like clown. A mere shell of myself. Today is the day that all life as I know it will end. But not if I can help it. I have to do something. Something ladylike, though. Right.

"He's here!" Mother shrieks up the stairway.

I feel like crying as Ada leads me out of my bedroom. I don't want this. I can't want this. Why am I still walking? I can hear Father's gravelly voice and Mother's shriller one greet this stranger. My husband. Finally he speaks. His voice is low and deep, provocative yet terrifying. I've never even seen this man before. According to Mother, he is looking for a wife of good standing to produce healthy young children. And that's it. What a world to live in. Give birth to a man's children, and then sit there and watch them age. And watch yourself age. As you pretend to be happy with the monochromatic lifestyle of motherhood. I couldn't stand for it. I want adventure. I want to live a little. Certainly I want children, but I don't want the type of children Jonathan Wainwright would want.

I realize I've missed my cue when Ada is nudging me to move forward. She gives my skirts a quick fluff as I walk by her, and pats my arm. Here I go. I'm about to walk into my own death sentence. I can see the rest of my life ahead of me as I descend the staircase. Two children, a boy and a girl. I'll watch them grow, and pretend to be happy. My children will become successful. My daughter will have hair as red as mine, and the son will look like his father. I will become frailer, less able to play with the children. If I would even be allowed to do such a thing. Usually, the children are left to the slaves as the mother goes off and does more important things. Like brunches and luncheons and socializations with all the other mothers of the small town we'll live in. I bite back more tears as I hear Mother's rehearsed gasp.

"There you are, darling. You look ravishing."

I finally bring myself to look at my husband. Colonel Wainwright is tall and strong, with longer, dark brown hair and stony blue eyes. He has a bit of facial hair, and clean teeth. He's wearing the traditional red British officer's uniform, which fits his muscles perfectly. There is a sword strapped to his right side, and a pistol on his left. He is certainly handsome, but I know that there is nothing underneath but a monster. I switch into my rehearsed protocol. Batting eyelashes, bending over slightly to reveal more of my chest. I feel disgusted with myself. Why am I doing this?

"May I introduce, Colonel Wainwright, my beautiful daughter Lily." Father says, stepping back to allow him to approach me where I stand on the bottom step. I can't muster up the courage to make that last step down onto the floor. It feels as if that will finally seal off any chance of escape. Maybe I can run back up the stairs. Sorry, Jonathan, I'm just really not feeling up to marriage today. Could we try again tomorrow? Or, maybe not at all. Whatever works best for you. But I don't move, and I don't speak but for a small, flirtatious smile. The colonel steps forward and takes my hand, bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss. I can feel his stubble brush against my skin. The tears are still pricking my eyes, but I have to blink them away. This is it. I need to take the step down. I need to accept my fate. I can't be Anne, and I can't go on an adventure. This is my life now.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Cormac." Jonathan murmurs, his voice pouring over me like honey. He gently tugs me down the step. No. No. No! No! No! My brain is screaming at me to turn away. I can't do this. I can't. Lily wants to run. Lily wants to push away her parents and run. To go away. Anywhere but here. But Miss Cormac smiles at him. Miss Cormac takes the final step down the wooden stairs.

 _ **hi! sorry this chapter is so short, the next chapters are a lot longer so look forward to that. I hope you like this story! you won't need a whole lot of background on assassins creed to read this, but it is recommended to know who the characters in ac black flag are. much love, thank you for reading! please review, favorite, and follow!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**May 1720**

Colonel Wainwright escorts me to the garden as Mother and Father walk in front of us. Father is holding Mother's arm not unlike the way Jonathan is leading me. I don't speak to him. Mother told me not to speak unless spoken to. I'd rather die than converse with him, anyways. The men lead us to the back garden, where the slaves have set up a table and chairs. There are small sandwiches, coffee, and juice on the table amid some other pastries. Jonathan pulls out my chair, allowing me to sit. He sits in the chair next to me. He rests his hand on my knee. I desperately want to kick it off, but Miss Cormac doesn't kick.

"So, Jonathan, tell us about yourself." Mother says as she picks up a scone and takes a dainty bite.

"I'm the youngest of five children, all boys, but the only one in the British army."

"Impressive," Father says, "and you surely support the King, then?"

"Not a fairer person in the land, nor a smarter one."

As he speaks, his hand slides higher and higher up my leg. He's mid thigh when he turns to me, which I didn't expect, "And you, Miss Cormac? What are you opinions of King George?"

I would prefer to state my real political views, but I reply with what Mother told me to say: "A lady has no such thoughts of government officials when she has men to think for her."

He smiles at me, laced with charm and malice. His palm slides further up my thigh. I'm starting to panic. Surely he wouldn't actually…

"Smart woman." he says, turning his attention back to my parents. I've passed the first question. His hand is dangerously close.

"How long have you been with the army?" Father asks.

"This next month will mark eight years. I enlisted on my eighteenth birthday and haven't looked back."

He's almost seven years older than me. Not bad compared to other marriages I've seen. Just last year, an eighteen year old got married to a forty-something year old. I pitied her, but the whole community gushed about how lucky she was to get a man of such good stature. Father, Mother, and Jonathan continue to discuss politics, religion, and him. I feign interest. This would be my life if I were to marry the man currently rubbing the inside of my upper thigh. He's disgusting, and I can't do anything about it. I can see the years of boring brunches with boring people that would come with this life. I don't know how I'll handle it.

"Would you excuse me, for just a moment? I should like to retire from the sunshine."

Mother makes an endearing sound, "Oh, darling. You mustn't ruin your fair skin. Go, go. We'll follow in a moment."

I might as well give them a moment to talk over the terms of my servitude alone. I stand, jerking my leg from Jonathan's grasp, and walk as slowly as I can out of sight. Once I'm sure they can't see me, I run as fast as my tight dress will allow up the stairs and into my bedroom. I lock the door. I start to cry almost immediately. This is so unfair! They can't force me to marry a man I don't love! I wish I could go to Anne. I can do something about this. How can I? I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes. My skin is blotchy, but I don't care. I'll think of a solution to my problem. I have to.

As soon as I unlock the door, Captain Wainwright is upon me. His hands wind their way around my waist and into my bun, undoing all of Ada's work on my hair. His lips bite and kiss my jawline and collarbone, causing pain in their wake. Before I can think of what I'm doing, I raise my right hand and smack him across the face. He stops and pulls away. His cheek is already turning red.

"I see." he murmurs.

My cheeks are glowing crimson with fury and embarrassment. I can't bring myself to speak. He looks as if he wants to hit me back and kiss me at the same time.

"Deny me again, and it will be the last thing you do."

He wraps an iron grip around my wrist. He turns on his heel and pulls me down the hallway. Mother and Father are waiting at the base of the stairs.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must be leaving." Jonathan says, pleasant demeanor returning.

He leads me down the stairs, squeezing hard on my wrist as if daring me to contradict him. If my parents notice my ruined hair or red face, they don't say anything.

"So soon?" Mother coos.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. My ship sets sail for Florida in the morning."

We get to the base of the stairs. He doesn't let go of my wrist. It's starting to go numb. Mother and Father lead us to the front doorway, where he finally lets go of me. I resist the urge to rub it. Instead, I hide the reddening skin behind my back.

"When will we see you again?" Father asks.

"Soon, no doubt. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cormac." he says, turning his attention to me.

He purposefully grabs my injured wrist from behind my back, pulling it to his mouth and laying a tender kiss on the rapidly bruising skin. My skin truly is delicate. I bruise, bleed, and blush easily.

"The pleasure was all mine." Miss Cormac responds, taking her hand back and tucking it into her skirts once more.

"Thank you for brunch. I'll be back in no later than three weeks, but I'll send word once I know a date."

"That sounds wonderful." Mother says.

"Thank you for coming." Father chimes in.

With one last charming smile, he turns and walks down the front steps. Mother and Father close the door. Almost immediately, Mother swoops in with a hug and a fake smile.

"Oh, darling. You were marvelous!"

"He was utterly taken by you." Father says.

I pull away from them and straighten my spine, "I'm sorry, but I can't marry Captain Wainwright."

"I'm sorry?" Mother inquires, eyes narrowing as she processes my statement.

"I said, I can't marry him."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Father asks.

"I mean I won't. He's just not the one for me."

That's putting it nicely.

"Nonsense! This man will be your husband!" Mother tries to flash a fake smile at me, but it doesn't quite work. She's getting upset.

"Mother, I'm sorry, but I'm repulsed by him. I don't intend to marry him."

"Now, Lily. You mustn't say such a thing. You're just nervous." Father suggests.

"No, I'm not nervous at all. I'm telling you I'm not going to marry him."

"Why not?"

"I've already told you this! I find him vulgar and rude. I know you picked him for me, and I appreciate the gesture, but I don't want to marry him. I'll marry someone else, but not him. Please."

"Lily, listen to me. This man is such a catch! He's handsome, rich, and he's in good political standing. Can't you see all the work we've done for you?"

I'm starting to get upset. Why can't they understand that marriage isn't a process you can rush? Marriage is something shared by two people in love, not two people in the same social class. Tears are starting to prick the corners of my eyes.

"You did this to Anne, too! And you wonder why she left? She hated you for forcing her to marry someone. I don't want to be pushed into the same fate! Please understand. I can't marry him. Don't make the same mistake twice."

"If you won't marry this man, then you'll be gone by morning." Mother growls.

I blink, "Pardon?"

"Gone. By. Morning. You get one trunk, and you're gone by tomorrow morning on Captain Wainwright's ship to Florida. Despite your rejection, his heart is kind enough to allow you a safe passage aboard his vessel, surely."

I open my mouth to reply, but I stop myself. This is what I wanted, isn't it? To leave? Anne is in Florida. Why not just leave? I close my mouth, and cross my arms.

"Fine." I say evenly, turning and marching back up the stairs.

I get to my room and close the door. Immediately, two feelings wash over me. Relief, and fear. I get to leave! I get to leave this place behind and never turn back. I don't have to marry Jonathan. I'm free. But where will I go? How am I supposed to find Anne in Florida? She and James moved there when she left us, but that was a few years ago. Is it possible they are still there? I'll just have to be optimistic. What have I done? A tap on my door draws me from my troubled thoughts. Ada walks in with a sad smile.

"I heard everything. Are you alright?"

Ada has cared for me since birth. She's more of my mother to me than my own blood. She takes me in her arms before the first tear falls.

"Oh, Lily. It'll be alright."

"I know it will. I'm just terrified." I sniff.

"That's a good thing. You can't be afraid if you're aware of your fear."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out."

We sit in silence for a moment.

"I'm going to miss you." I whisper.

"I'm going to miss you, too." she replies.

"But, you must be strong! You've always been an adventurous spirit. This is the adventure your soul has been aching for!" she pulls away and smiles at me, patting my arm.

"You're right. I have to think of this as an adventure. Maybe this will be good for me."

"That's the spirit."

Ada turns away from me and begins packing some dresses into my trunk I keep at the foot of my bed. She puts in some casual frocks and some fancy ball gowns. I pull out my favorite dress, a simpler pink dress with, thank the Lord, no corset. I set it aside. I'll wear it tomorrow for the first day of the journey. The voyage to Florida should take a few days at least. I'm mildly worried about sailing on Jonathan's ship. He'll likely be angry that his engagement fell through, there's no telling what he could do to me. But, it's adventure! There's nothing I can't handle with a little perseverance. I hope. Ada puts in some shoes and jewelry, along with some petticoats and underskirts. It looks like I'm all ready. She smiles at me a little tearfully.

"Here, take this. I want you to have it."

She removes her necklace, a simple silver chain with a glass dove on the end of it. I've never seen her without it.

"Oh, Ada. You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. Please take it. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, so I want you to have a little piece of me. When you're scared, you can hold on to it and think of me."

"Thank you." I mumble as she fastens the chain around my neck.

The dove hangs just below the neckline of my dress, making it easy to conceal if need be.

"You should get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you for everything, Ada."

She smiles at me and leaves the room. I'm alone with my thoughts for only a few minutes before Mother enters the room. She is nothing short of upset.

"I've sent correspondence to Colonel Wainwright, explaining your unwillingness to be a good wife to him. He will take you to Florida on his ship, and once it docks, he is to bring you to the local pub and leave you there. Good luck finding your sister." she says tersely.

She turns to leave.

"Mother?"

She turns back around and stares at me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me exactly what I don't want my life to be like."

"You are an ungrateful child. I can only hope the world is as cruel to you as you have been to your own parents."

"On the contrary, I hope the world is as cruel to you as you have been to your own daughter."

A pained expression crosses her face before she hardens again. She turns on her heel and strides out of the room. I tear myself out of the blue dress and into a dressing gown. I tuck myself under the sheets and close my eyes. Sleep claims me soon enough, and blesses me with nightmares.

 **hello again! posting this chapter in honor of my first follower, Niqeyu! glad you're enjoying it, and thank you for your support! if you're also enjoying this story so far, please review, favorite, and follow! it would be much appreciated :) also, check out my other two stories "the First" and "History Lesson"! fair warning, "the First" is a work in progress as of now, so maybe just give it a follow and wait until it's finished so you don't get confused. thank you so much! until next time! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**May 1720**

The sun wakes me as soon as it rises. I barely have time to wake up before I realize what I'll be doing today. Today, I get to leave home. Today, I get to be free. I'm excited, but I'm terrified. I can only hope this ends well. I'll have to be strong.

I stand and change into my pink dress. I can do it myself since nothing needs to be laced and cinched. I slide on some soft silk slippers that will still protect my feet, but aren't as outlandish as a pair of high heels. Ada has left my breakfast on my vanity, presumably wanting to let me sleep for as long as possible. Jonathan's ship sets out at noon. It is currently ten o' clock. I eat my breakfast, some scrambled eggs and toast with some banana slices, and I comb my hair. My hair is down to just beneath my shoulder blades now, I haven't cut it in a while. Oh well. Maybe Anne can cut it for me when I see her.

I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I allow myself to feel a little nervous. I could be walking into my own death, or I could be walking into my own life. I just hope I can find Anne. A knock on my door sends me to it. I open it up, and a man in an officer's uniform is standing in front of me.

"I'm here to take you and your trunk to the Conquestum, Miss Cormac."

The Conquestum must be his ship. Latin for conquest. How fitting. Those years of learning Latin are sometimes useful. The soldier passes by me and picks up my trunk with ease. He carries it out of the room. There is another soldier waiting downstairs. He nods at me when I reach him, offering me his arm. I decline as politely as I can. I need to be independent.

A coach is waiting for us outside. The soldier carrying my trunk loads it onto the back of the coach, and then climbs up onto the driver's seat. The soldier that offered me his arm opens the door for me. I climb inside, again refusing his hand to help me in. He sits across from me, and the horses spring into action. I didn't get a goodbye from Father or Mother. Despite being upset with them, I still feel a pang of sadness in my heart. That's goodbye, I suppose. I wonder if I'll ever see them again. I sit back in the seat, watching the streets and homes I know so well roll by the window. I'm off into an unknown world outside of the small bubble in which I've been raised. But I feel that I am ready for this. It's time for a change.

We soon pull into the docks. The soldier exits first, holding the door open for me. He has by now realized I won't accept his help. I have to maintain my strength. I can do this. I've never sailed on a big ship before. Jonathan's ship is huge, with three masts and countless cannons lining the sides. At the top of the tallest mast, the British flag flutters in the salty breeze. One soldier grabs my trunk, and the other stays in front of me as I follow him up the gangplank. Men in identical red uniforms are stacking crates and organizing barrels of gunpowder. Some carry trunks down beneath the deck, and others sort through different guns and bullets. There are over a hundred men easily, but no women. Wonderful.

One soldier leaves us, but the one carrying my trunk leads me down a set of stairs and into what looks to be a private room. At least Colonel Wainwright had the decency to give me my own bedroom. He sets the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"You're free to do as you please, unless otherwise informed by any other uniformed soldier on board. We'll be to Florida in about three days time if sailing is ideal."

He gives me an awkward smile, and leaves the tiny room. The walls are wooden, and the only items of furniture are a bed and a small chamberpot. The word I've taken to repeating to myself is "adventure". This is a new chapter in my life. A scary one, but one with an exciting prospect for adventure! Adventure. Adventure. Adventure.

"Adventure." I murmur to myself.

"Sorry?" a voice says from behind me.

"Oh, nothing."

I turn to find Jonathan draped against the doorframe, a smirk gracing his face.

"What is it you need?" I ask, a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"I'm just curious as to your refusal of marriage. What's not to like?" he takes a step into the room, blocking my exit.

"Quite a lot not to like, thank you." I hold up my bruised wrist for good measure.

"Oh, that? I didn't mean that. You know I didn't."

"You're not only a bastard, you're a liar, too."

He strides up to me so quickly I'm convinced he's going to hit me. Instead, he kisses me. I push him away and slap him as hard as I can.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll obey me eventually. You can't hold out forever."

He rubs his sore cheek, glaring daggers at me.

"Sir?"

A soldier has entered the tiny room. Jonathan doesn't turn around.

"Yes?"

"We need to set sail, sir. They're requesting you on deck."

"Thank you, soldier. Dismissed."

The soldier salutes and leaves the room.

"This isn't over." Jonathan growls.

He turns on his heel and leaves the room, leaving me shaking. I was able to get him away this time, but what about next time? I close my door, unable to lock it. But leaving it closed provides me a little bit of comfort. I can hear the footsteps of men cross the deck above me, and their distant voices. I can hear someone shout to raise anchor, and another to drop sails. The gentle rock of the ship becomes a little more rough as it pulls away from the docks and into the open water. We seem to be moving fast, but I'm below deck and can't see anything. I plop down onto the bed. I feel excited, yet nervous. How will I survive this three day journey with Colonel Wainwright on board?

I fall back against the pillow, taking deep breaths. I'm awfully tired. I drift in and out of restless sleep for what is probably a few hours. The sunlight through the small circular window in my room has considerably dimmed, and the shadows on the floor have shifted. I begin to drift back to sleep when a huge boom disrupts the quiet. The ship shakes. Fear grips my heart. That sounded like a cannon. What's going on? The image of pirates flashes through my head. I've heard of intensified resistance at the pirate republic in Nassau, but we've been told it's being handled. Has it been handled? Nassau isn't very far from here, I don't think. A louder boom, seemingly from our ship this time, shakes my bed once more. It's probably just Spaniards. Or pirates. Just Spaniards. Or pirates! I'm hoping for the Spanish.

I hear a sound that is similar to splitting wood, and I leap out of bed. I need to go out to the deck. I find myself clutching the small glass dove Ada gave me. I'll be okay. She's here. I exit my room to find the hallway deserted. I move to climb the stairs, but the ship is jarred to the right, and I stumble back. I clutch the handrail until the ship settles again. Tentatively, I open the door. I'm surrounded by the sounds of men shouting orders. The cannons fire again, sending the ship rocking violently. Smoke clouds the air. Why are we attacking? I push myself back against the door to stay out of the way as men rush about. They bring more cannon balls to those setting off the cannons. The air smells of gunpowder and smoke. A small fire has broken out at one corner of the deck, which two men are fighting to put out and keep away from the stores of gunpowder across the deck.

"Starboard round shot! Aim! Fire!"

I look behind me to see Jonathan at the wheel of the ship, shouting orders to the men at the cannons below.

"Mortars! Aim! Fire!"

A crackling sound fills the air as cannon balls soar up past the masts and disappear into the smoky sky. I don't know much about artillery, but I do know that mortars are deadly and reserved for special situations. I have confidence in the British military. We will win this small skirmish. I'm about to go back below deck, but I spot something through the smoke that makes my blood run cold. The enemy ship sails by, firing at the Conquestum. Wood splinters and sprays up from the port side. The ship is smaller than ours, but faster. And at the top of the tallest mast, a skull and crossbones flutters in the breeze. Pirates. A sick feeling pits in the bottom of my stomach. What will happen if they… no. Don't think of such things.

Jonathan orders attack after attack, ranging from mortars, to heavy shots, to round shots. I don't really know what they all mean, but whatever will get us through this doesn't bother me.

"Can't you sail any faster, man?" Jonathan shouts.

"Drop gallants!" another man calls.

A smaller sail unfurls over my head, increasing the ship's speed. Why would he wants us to move faster? If we were running from them? He wants to flee. We aren't winning. I hear shot after shot being fired from the pirate ship. Fires are starting across the deck, and wood and metal are protesting in my ears.

"Veer South!" Jonathan shouts.

The ship turns quickly, briefly providing relief from the smoke. I start to cough with the amount of smoke in my lungs, which draws Jonathan's attention from above me.

"Lily? No. Get back below deck!"

"I'm fine where I am!"

I can barely see his face, but his hair has come loose from its low ponytail. He looks as if he's about to protest, but his vision is drawn to an obstacle in front of us.

"Starboard! Starboard!" he screams.

It's too late. The ship collides with a rock previously obscured by the smoke. A grating noise screeches across the deck. Wood is splintered and broken. The door behind me is burst open by a ragged man drenched from head to toe in water.

"Sir! Sir! We have a leak below deck! We're filling up fast!"

"Fuck," he curses, "where's land?"

"Closest point is Nassau, sir, an hour away."

He casts his eyes to the sky, and mumbles a quiet prayer.

"We aren't going down to these bastards without a fight. Mortars! Aim! Fire!"

That crackling noise fills the air again. I can hear the distant firing from the pirate ship, the ship shakes again as wood sprays up on the port side. The faces of the men around me grow increasingly despairing as shot after shot is exchanged between the two ships. The pirates are relentless. The smoke is making it harder and harder to breathe. It's only when I feel wetness on my cheeks that I realize I am crying. Are we going to die? I feel like I'm about to throw up. A distant crackling sound fills my heart with fear. They're using their mortars.

"Brace! Brace!" Jonathan yells.

The men drop and cover their heads with their hands. I'm too petrified to move. Cannon balls rain down onto the deck, creating holes bigger than my head in the wood. The lumber splinters and cracks, sending shards flying everywhere.

"Port heavy shot! Aim! Fire!"

For the first time, I hear real terror in Jonathan's voice. Another man runs up from below deck, also drenched in water.

"Sir, she can't take any more. She's going to sink in a matter of hours."

Jonathan screams his anger, slamming his fist down on the ship's wheel.

"Men! Abandon cannons! Prepare for battle!"

The soldiers, expressions ranging from determined to utterly terrified, rush to the stores of guns and ammunition along the stern of the ship. As they arm themselves, I shrink back against the captain's cabin door. I'm still crying, and I can't seem to stop myself. I'm going to die.

The ship has stopped moving, smoke filling the air. Suddenly, a huge shadow slides over the deck. I glance up to find the pirate ship pulling up next to us. The black flag flutters in the wind. A grappling hook sails through the air, hooking onto the starboard side of the Conquestum. Several more follow, and the pirate ship pulls itself closer to us. Several men go to work hacking at the hooks, attempting to sever the rope. It's no use. Pirates swing through the air on ropes and land on the deck. The battle commences. The Conquestum's men have rifles, bayonets, and knives. The pirate's weapons range from swords to pistols, not one being alike to the other. Soon, men start to fall around me. Blood stains the deck as the British men fight for their ship. I've lost sight of Jonathan, and it's all I can do not to break down and sob.

It's hard to see through the veil of smoke over the deck. A man is pushed over the railing above me and falls directly at my feet. His lifeless eyes stare straight at me, and my dress is sprayed with his blood. I let out a small scream, and sink to the floor. If I make myself small, maybe I won't be killed. I look for Jonathan on the deck in front of me. He's no where to be found. A blonde man catches my eye. He sails across the deck, stabbing soldiers as he goes. He gets pulled to the ground by a larger general. The pirate is quickly back up on his feet, but is being ganged up on. In the blink of an eye, he has pulled out two pistols and shot six men dead. He stows the guns quickly, and moves across the deck to his goal. He stomps down on the lever on the rigging system, and rockets up into the air as the pulley yanks downwards. He lands smoothly on the platform of the mast, and disappears from view. A few seconds later, however, a soldier's body falls from the platform and onto the deck below, his body twisted into a grotesque shape.

My eyes are seeing more blood than I've seen in my whole lifetime. I again search for Jonathan, but he is no where to be found. The pirates haven't shown much interest in me yet, and for that I'm grateful. After everything I'm seeing, I don't know if I want to keep living. Bodies continue to pile up, more of them being soldiers than pirates. Suddenly, a large square of fabric falls on top of me. I pull away to find it is the British flag. The one that had been placed at the top of the tallest mast. I wrap myself in it, the massive flag concealing my small body rather well. I curl up and hide as the shouts of men, the clash of metal and the sounds of gunshots fill my ears. This is like a nightmare. If only I was dreaming. The noise rapidly dies out as the pirates dominate the soldiers. I open my eyes again to find the deck strewn with bodies, mostly men in red uniforms. Not a single living British man is in sight. I don't see Jonathan, dead or alive, amidst the carnage.

The blonde man draws my attentions again as he calls to his men, his back to me. I haven't seen his face yet.

"Take what you can and clear out! She sinks in two hundred seconds!"

His accent puzzles me. It's not something I've ever heard. Vaguely British, but… Something else. The pirates scramble to take crates of what they can as the ship rocks beneath me. I should just stay here. I'll go down with the ship. It'll be easier than be held captive by these pirates, or die the same death that these men have. So much for adventure. I move to stand, and am abruptly knocked right back to the floor by a pirate. He is large, and African. He has unique scars underneath his eyes across his face, but his eyes are kind.

"What are you doing under there?"

"Nothing, sir. If you'll just leave me here to die, it would be much appreciated."

He chuckles, and drops the crates he is holding with a resounding thud.

"You don't honestly intend to go down with the ship, do you?"

I raise my head, "I do, sir. I'd rather die than join a band of pirates."

"Oh, miss. You'd be surprised at how congenial we are."

"I won't take your word for it."

"I'm not asking you to. Come with me. A pretty young lass such as yourself doesn't deserve a watery grave."

He offers his hand to me. I hesitate for a moment, glancing back at the deck. It is mostly empty now, except for one man. The blonde man. He bends down and sets a match on a dead soldier's chest. He walks about the deck, setting bodies on fire that are close to the stores of gunpowder. How disgusting. The air is soon smoky and filled with the acrid smell of burning flesh. If he wanted to burn the gunpowder, he could have done so much more humanely. Barbarian.

"Miss, we need to go. The ship is going to blow in a matter of seconds."

I heave a sigh and place my hand in his. He takes off running, dragging me behind him. My dress makes it hard for me to weave through the corpses. The deck is slippery with blood and the air is thick with smoke. I scan each soldier's face for a brief second, but I still can't find Jonathan. I may dislike him, but I don't wish him death.

The blonde man has perched on the edge of the ship, watching the flames slowly creep towards the gunpowder. The black pirate has led me to the bow of the ship, where a rope awaits him. He glances back at me. I watch him deem me unfit for this leap. He sweeps me into his arms and jumps. For a terrifying moment, we are out over the open water. I let out a scream as the wind whips through my hair. I desperately cling to his ratty shirt in an attempt to calm myself. He won't drop me. Right?

The pirate and I land hard on the deck of his ship. He absorbs the brunt of the impact. He stands, rubbing his shoulder, and offers me his hand. I stand. My throat is as dry as a desert, and I feel like I'm about to faint.

"I'm Adéwalé."

"Lily. Lily Cormac."

"Welcome aboard the Jackdaw, Miss Cormac. We're honored to be your alternative to death."

Adéwalé cracks a smile at me before glancing over my shoulder and throwing us back down on the deck of the ship. A massive boom shakes the ship as wood and debris come flying over us. Adéwalé covers my body with his. But he's a pirate. Why would he be doing this if it weren't for personal gain? He helps me to my feet again, accompanied by the cacophony of the sinking ship next to us. Metal screams as bolts are pulled from their lodgings, wood splinters and flies into the air, and fire is extinguished as soon as it hits the water. The masts of the ship sink beneath the waves, and a few bodies float to the surface. The sight of the red uniforms is enough to hit me with a wave of dizziness. I fall to the floor. Adéwalé barely has time to catch me.

"Woah, woah, miss. Are you feeling alright?"

"I-"

I can't even form a complete sentence. My head is swimming, and my stomach is churning. I feel him scoop me up in his arms and carry me across the deck.

"Open that door." he orders.

I don't know to whom he's speaking, but he enters a cooler, darker room that makes me feel better immediately. He sits me in a large, comfortable arm chair. I feel a bottle being brought to my lips, and I drink. The brandy slides down my throat, and helps me regain my senses.

"Are you alright?"

"I - I think so."

I don't feel good at all, and want nothing more than to sleep.

"Where were you traveling to, Miss Cormac?"

"Florida, sir."

He cringes, "That is at least a few days away. I'm sure Captain wouldn't mind a small detour…"

His tone directly contradicts his statement.

"It's alright. I'll just come with you to wherever you're going."

Adéwalé chuckles, "I'm not sure you'll want to do that."

"Oh?"

"We're traveling to Nassau."

The pirate republic. Full of ruthless pirates who will do who knows what to a girl like me. As if reading my mind, he speaks.

"It's no place for a lady."

"Oh, come now. If I have you, I'll be alright." I manage a small smile at him.

He stares at me for a long moment, "Fine. We'll arrive at sunset, I'll fetch you when we dock."

"Thank you. For saving me."

"Anytime."

He smiles at me and leaves the room. I can hear the faint click of a lock. He locked me in here? I can't trust him. No matter how much I want to, I can't. He's a pirate. How am I supposed to get to Florida? How am I going to find Anne? I've only heard stories of the pirate republic, but I know that it's lawless, and anything can happen. I can't say that I'd like to go, but what about adventure? Adventure. Right. Adventure. If I stick with Adéwalé, I'll be alright. I just have to think of this as an adventure. I hope Jonathan is alright. He may not be a very good man, but he doesn't deserve death. I have very few possessions to my name now that my trunk is on the bottom of the ocean. I need to stop thinking.

My head starts to droop with fatigue. It's been a very long day. I allow my eyes to close. All I see in my dreams is blood and death, but I sleep.

 _ **hey! nice to see you again. first of all, sorry about the curse word, but you should know that the phrase "cursing like a sailor" didn't come from someone's imagination. a far warning, there will be quite a lot of cursing throughout this story, and I apologize if it offends you. if it does, you can go find another story to read that won't be as**_ ** _historically accurate! so ha. ;) also, hello and thank you to my newest followers/favoriters, realityisanillusion, Allanna Stone, and kitsun91! so happy you're liking it! if you also enjoyed the chapter, then please review, favorite, and follow, and I'll see you next time! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**May 1720**

I'm awakened by the sound of a lock clicking. The sun is just sinking beneath the waves. It takes me a moment to gather my bearings, but once I do, a bit of fear grips me. I'm about to set foot on the sandy shores of the pirate republic. How am I to survive? I'll just have to rely on the decency of others, and on this island, I don't think that can be found in spades.

Adéwalé steps inside the room with a kind smile, "We've arrived."

Indeed, the ship is no longer moving. I stand, and follow him out of the room and onto the deck of the ship. It's already being repaired by a few pirates, replacing damaged metal and hammering down new planks. They must do this a lot. I follow him down the gang plank and onto the sand. Several bonfires have been lit across the beach, surrounded by pirates drinking and laughing. The little village is alive with torches and drunk men. Rats scurry beneath my feet. I swallow down my fear, and stay close to Adéwalé. I follow him up a set of rickety stairs and into what appears to be a tavern. Adéwalé seats me at a secluded table tucked into a corner.

"I'll be right back."

He turns away before I can protest, and I'm alone. I'm overly conscious of every eye on me. I'm beginning to feel like a sow at market. Who wants to buy me? A band in the corner plays a lively tune. The majority of the bar's patrons are men, except for a few of their "women of comfort" that have joined them. Adéwalé returns then, with a cup of warm apple cider spiked with a bit of rum. The perfect drink to soothe my pounding heart.

"The captain has just met with some others, and received word of important business elsewhere. We're leaving as soon as the ship is repaired."

"When will that be?"

"A few hours."

"Oh."

"Unfortunately, it's dangerous. You shouldn't come. We'll have to leave you here."

He's going to leave me alone in Nassau? He sees my worried expression and attempts to comfort me.

"I'm sure we can find someone to take care of-"

"Lily?" a voice interrupts our conversation. A very familiar voice.

I twist around in my chair to see red hair identical to mine, and dark green eyes I haven't seen in years.

"Anne?"

She hurriedly sets down the mugs she is carrying, and wraps me in a hug.

"Oh my God! It's you! I can't believe you're here!"

I'm having a hard time not bursting in to tears. She's stroking my hair and kissing my cheeks, just like a mother. My big sister is dressed like a barmaid, with her hair tied up into little pink flowers. She looks happy, but tired. She looks just the same as I remembered her.

"How did you end up here?" Anne finally pulls away, grasping my hands in hers.

"Very long story. How did you end up here? I thought you were in Florida."

"James moved us down here after taking a pardon from the King. Bloody coward. He's an informant for the British army, now. I work here."

"Fate has been very good to us, indeed. I can't believe you're here."

I can't bring myself to let go of her hand. My real sister is standing here. In the flesh.

"I was sailing to Florida to find you. Our ship got attacked by pirates, and Adéwalé brought me here with his crew. What a happy accident!"

She grins at me, "You're staying, then?"

"Most certainly."

I turn to Adéwalé, "Thank you for your kindness. Hopefully our paths will cross again?"

"I'll make sure of it, Miss Cormac."

He smiles at me, and gives me a quick handshake. He turns and disappears into the dark night, without a glance back at us. Perhaps heading to his ship. Anne gives me another hug, before taking my hand and leading me up a set of back stairs to a small apartment above the bar. There is a bed big enough for two, a small trunk at the foot of the bed, and several shelves along the walls full of books. We Cormac girls have always loved books. I don't see anything that could belong to James. After an awkward pause, she addresses the elephant in the room.

"James and I aren't really married anymore. Not that we ever were." she lets out a harsh bark of a laugh.

"Oh?"

"He's a completely different man from the one I fell in love with. But that's life, I suppose."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

She pauses, seemingly lost in thought, before she manages a small smile, "Where's your luggage?"

"Currently, at the bottom of the ocean. It sank with the ship."

The images of the bodies piled onto the deck flash through my mind, and I fight away the nausea.

"You can wear some of my old things, they don't fit me anymore. We can go through town and get you some clothing tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Care to tell me why you're here now?"

"Oh, it's such a long story!"

We flop onto the bed at the same time.

"Mother and Father wanted me to marry a British colonel-"

"But you're only nineteen!"

"I know! But that's how old you were, as well."

She sighs, "I suppose so. Continue."

"His name was Jonathan Wainwright. He was horrible. So controlling and cruel. But Mother and Father were under his spell, of course. That very afternoon, I informed them that I would not be marrying him. And the next morning, I was on his ship and sailing to Florida to find you! Mother and Father didn't even say goodbye."

"That's awful. I'm glad you got out."

Leave it to Anne to truly understand me.

"Jonathan's ship was attacked, and every single British soldier was murdered. The sight of those bodies piled high on the bloodstained deck is still imprinted on my eyelids. I won't be able to sleep peacefully for days. I didn't see Jonathan's face, so I don't know if he fell victim to the pirates as well. Adéwalé saved me from death, and I sailed with him to Nassau!"

"You sailed on the Jackdaw!"

"Yes?"

"Her captain is a notorious privateer turned pirate that has made quite a name for himself here. Did you meet him?"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to sail on that ship for at least a day! It's so unbelievably lonely here, Lily. I'm so glad you're here, now."

"I am, too. But why would you want to sail with pirates? They're dangerous. They aren't to be trusted, Anne."

"Oh, nonsense. I've met my fair share of bad pirates, but there are some decent ones, too. Adéwalé being one of them. You'll see."

She smiles at me and pats my hand, "Now let's see about getting you some rest. You've had a long day."

"I am quite tired."

"Here, you can sleep in this."

She stands and crosses to the trunk, where she withdraws a large men's shirt. It does look quite soft. I don't want to ask who the true owner is, but I'll have to assume it's James.

"Thank you."

"Unfortunately, I'm working the graveyard shift tonight. I won't be upstairs to sleep for another few hours. But, make yourself comfortable, and I'll be up to go to sleep soon."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Any time, Little Rose."

I smile at the old nickname, not something I've been called in quite a while. She smiles and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I can hear the faint strains of music from the bar below, but this room is surprisingly quiet. I take off my pretty pink dress, which now smells like a campfire and is slightly stained with blood, and fold it as neatly as I can on top of the trunk. I take off my shoes, also thoroughly coated in blood and ash, and set them on top of the dress. Now, standing completely naked, I can see a dark bruise beginning to form on the inside of my left elbow. I don't know how I got it, considering the adrenaline rush from today, but surely it will go away eventually. I slide the soft shirt over my head, and climb beneath the rough sheets. Sleep claims me soon enough.

 ** _hi! sorry it's been so long, I've been super busy! anyways, I hope you liked it! sisters reunited, aweee. thank you to Rayven Plexure, Helena Bellamuerte, Illusa, and Ec1aire for favoriting/following! please remember to review, favorite, and follow, and check out "History Lesson" (my other new story!). see you_** ** _next chapter! 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**May 1720**

I awake to Anne's gentle tapping on my shoulder.

"Wake up, Little Rose. I've brought you breakfast!"

I slowly blink open my eyes. I'm wrapped in sheets, still in Anne's bed, and Anne is sitting next to me with a plate in her hands. She gives me a warm smile.

"It's not much, but it's the best we have right now. We get more food from market at the end of the week."

She has given me a chunk of bread, an apple, and a small bit of cheese. She's kind enough to give me food as it is.

"Thank you."

I take the plate from her and sit up.

"I don't have to start working again until this evening, and you slept awfully late, so we have a few hours to try and find you some clothes."

"That sounds wonderful." I say around my mouthful of bread.

"Eat and pull something out of my trunk for now. I'll meet you downstairs."

Anne pats my arm and leaves the room, lightly shutting the door behind her. I feel awful, I don't want her to spend that hard-earned money on some clothes for me. I'll make sure to be cheap. Or maybe I can share clothes with Anne? I finish the bread and cheese. I pick up the apple and take a hearty bite out of it, rolling it between my palms. The crisp bite floods juices into my mouth, and I take a moment to savor the sweetness. This is my new life. I plan on embracing it.

Anne's trunk is full of the things a typical wench would wear: corsets, thigh-high stockings, skirts, and very low cut shirts. I think this is why she wanted to buy me clothes, does she think I won't be comfortable wearing such things? She's right, it is a little disagreeable, but if wearing some suggestive clothing means she doesn't have to waste money on me, it's well worth it. I select a pair of gray thigh high stockings, some knee high black boots, a black corset, a dark red skirt, and a gray lace shirt. The clothing is unlike anything I've ever worn before, but I'm willing to give it a shot. I slide into the stockings and pull on the boots, pleased at how they lengthen my legs. I slide on the skirt, which fits rather oddly. It extends to just above my ankle from my left hip, but on my right, it comes to my mid thigh. Milky white skin of my right thigh can be seen between the lacy top of the stocking. Goodness. I feel like I'm _trying_ to get taken advantage of. But this is for Anne. If she can wear this, then I most certainly can. I put on the gray shirt, it has ruffling around the neckline that is supposed to accent one's breasts. With the corset, mine are going to look positively massive. I can feel a blush starting up in my cheeks. How am I going to survive on an island full of pirates wearing this? No. I have to do this. Anne cannot waste money on me! I slip into the corset, which laces in the front, thank the Lord, and lace it up. As I predicted, my breasts are now rather voluptuous. I run my fingers through my red hair, and gaze down at myself. There's no telling how this outfit looks on me. As much as I dislike it, I think I look like a rather seductive woman of comfort. Which, my inter prostitute says, is a good thing. Maybe this new outfit can give me a much needed confidence boost. Taking a deep breath, I lift my chin and open the door. I descend the staircase to Anne's voice. Am I interrupting something?

"I don't know. I haven't the faintest idea how to pilot a ship. That ain't work a woman does. Besides, my little sister just came over from England, I can't leave now."

I peer around the corner to see Anne leaning on the bar across from a shorter man, who is frowning.

"Tosh," he says, grinning at my sister, "I've seen a score of ladies who can reef a sail and spin a capstan."

The man has a Scottish accent to his voice. Anne pauses, the slightest hint of curiosity in her tone, "Would you teach me to fight? With a cutlass? And a pistol?"

The man's smile widens, "All that and more. But you have to want it. And work for it. There's no stumbling into true success."

A bigger, stronger pirate drunkenly stumbles up to the pair, slurring as he comes, "Lad! That's my lass you're making love to! You lay off or I'll cut ya!"

The smaller man glares at the pirate, "Up your arse, Rackham. Lad is the last thing you should be calling me."

The pirate, Rackham, chuckles, slinging his arm around Anne's waist, "Oh, is that right, is it? Lad?"

The smaller man rolls his eyes, before they land on me.

"Oi, are you Anne's sister?"

Anne turns, and her face lights up in a grin, "Lily, come here, dearest."

I step forward, suddenly over conscious of Rackham's eyes roaming my chest and exposed thigh. Maybe this was worse of an idea than I thought. Rackham lets out a low whistle, and Anne smacks his arm.

"That's my sister you're calling to, you bloke."

Rackham rolls his eyes with a dark chuckle, "What's it to ya? I can see how you two are related."

He winks at me. Disgust worms its way into my chest. This man is the quintessential pirate, right down to their penchant for treating women like dogs.

"Don't pay any attention to him, lass. He'll fuck anything with a heartbeat." the smaller man says, extending a hand to me.

"James. James Kidd. And you are?"

Kidd may be smaller and thinner than Rackham, but he seems that he would make up for his lack of brute strength with his wit.

"Lily Cormac."

"Nice to meet ya. This bloke here is Jack Rackham."

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, Kidd." Rackham glares at him, his glassy eyes betraying his sober demeanor.

I let out a small giggle before I can stop myself. Rackham looks pleased to have made me laugh, even though it was for a different reason than he thinks. I'm finding that the stereotype of a drunken pirate is standing right in front of me, smelling like whiskey and the sea.

"Ready to go, Little Rose? Rackham said he'd lend us a little more money if we need it."

"Oi, we ain't doing this free of charge." Rackham grumbles.

Anne turns on him, "The bloody hell you mean?"

Kidd hastily shoves Rackham, who makes a disgruntled noise, "What Jack means to say is, we hope that you take our offer under consideration. _Right, Rackham?_ "

Rackham rolls his eyes, "Right."

Is he referring to the offer they were talking about before I came downstairs?

"I'll consider it, but my answer as of now is maybe." Anne glares at him.

"It's all right, Anne, I'll wear your clothes if it means you don't have to spend money on me."

"No complaints there." Rackham murmurs under his breath. Kidd elbows him again.

Anne's eyes soften, "Lily, you don't have to wear something you aren't comfortable in."

"I feel fine," I'm lying right to her face, "these fit me well, so I don't see a need to buy more."

"Well then. I don't see a problem if you don't. Good day, you two."

Rackham and Kidd get the message, and wander to another corner of the pub. I take Anne's arm and drag her back upstairs. I shut the door and turn to her.

"What was that about? What were you discussing?"

She glances away from me, a telltale sign of a Cormac woman's inner nervousness. We sit in a tense silence for a moment, before she finally breaks it.

"They want me to come sailing with them. Try out a bit of pirating."

My eyes widen a little, "They want you to be a pirate?"

"The two of them seem to think I would have a knack for it."

"What do _you_ think?"

"I don't know what to think. I've been so lonely, longing for adventure being pent up here in Nassau. And as soon as I've gotten it, you've come back to me. I don't want to leave you."

"Anne, you're my sister. I will love you no matter what you choose," I clasp her hands in mine, "but for what it is worth, I believe that if adventure is what your soul is aching for, then you should go. That's what I did, and look what I've gotten. I've gotten you back!"

She lets out a teary giggle, "Do you really think so?"

"I really do. I will miss you terribly, but if you believe that this is what you need, then you should do it."

She pulls me in for a hug, starting to cry. Her emotions are informing me of her true feelings. She has been so lonely for so long, and now she has a chance to change her life. This is her dream. I pull away and smile at her.

"I know what it feels like to be caged. That's why I believe you should go, Anne. I will miss you. It pains me to lose you as soon as I've gotten you back, but you'll come back to me eventually."

She nods eagerly, "I won't leave you, Little Rose. I swear on my life. Are you sure?"

I smile at her, "I'm very sure. This is your chance! Now go catch Rackham and Kidd before they leave."

She grins at me, the biggest I've ever seen, and rushes from the room. I sink onto the bed, burying my face in my hands. I can't be selfish. My sister has been longing for an adventure ever since James cooped her up in here. She needs to do this. It will be hard for me, but I'm not important. Just then, Anne comes back in to the room. She looks positively radiant with joy.

"We're leaving on Rackham's ship, bound for Jamaica. How exciting!"

I muster up a smile for her sake, "I'm so happy for you."

She smiles at me before pulling me in to a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you so much, Little Rose. I'll come back to you, I promise. I'll write when I can, okay?"

"This will be good for you. But please, be careful. I can't lose you when I've just gotten you back."

"You won't."

She hurriedly rushes about the room, speaking partly to herself and partly to me, "Rackham said no trunk, no baggage. Just a change of clothes, and anything else that is important to me. I trust you'll keep all of my clothes? You can wear them now. They're yours. This room is yours. You can take my job downstairs, I work every evening, okay?"

Things are moving so quickly! It's all I can do to not burst into tears as Anne bustles through the room, cleaning and folding her change of clothes into a small cloth bag. Finally, she opens the small top drawer in her chest. She pulls out a small ring. One that looks very, very familiar. The memory floods back into my head. We were shopping in London, many years ago. My younger self saw this ring in a shop window, and thought it perfect for Anne. It is a small silver band, with a nicely sized emerald cut into a square gleaming in the center.

"I gave you that." I say, surprised.

She grins at me, "One of the only memories I had of you over the years. I'm taking it with me."

She slips the ring onto her pinky finger, the only finger the ring now fits on.

"Come see me off?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She slings her bag over her shoulder, and we make our way down the stairs to find Rackham and Kidd waiting.

"You're coming, too?" Rackham asks, looking to be pleasantly surprised.

I roll my eyes, "I'll be staying here, unfortunately."

He looks disappointed, but quickly recovers with the excitement of Anne joining him in his escapades.

"Let's get a move on!" Rackham shouts.

Over half of the bar's patrons rise and make their way out of the bar. They must be Rackham's crew. Once they leave, Rackham and Kidd begin to follow. Anne hangs back, linking her arm with mine so we can walk together. The sun is just beginning to set in the horizon. The ocean is turning orange in the light, and the sky is darkening in shades of pink and purple. Nassau is certainly a scary place. There are several men having a rather violent fight down in one alley, and the rest are lounging along the walls of buildings, drinking. Anne and I both are getting rather predatory looks from the pirates lining the dirt roads. I'm starting to dread the walk back to the bar when I'm without the company of anyone. Several women of comfort sashay down the streets, gaining whistles and profanities from the men. This place is truly lawless.

We make it to the beach. The men wade into the surf, quickly transitioning into a faster stroke as the water deepens. They climb aboard a large vessel, with at least nineteen cannons per side.

"What's her name?" I ask.

Rackham turns to me, pride puffing up his chest, "The Royal Phoenix."

I nod my approval. The skull and crossbones flutters in the air at the top of the tallest mast. The men have since gotten aboard, waiting for their captain so they can set sail. Anne gives me another hug.

"I'll write as soon as I can. I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too. Please be cautious, Anne."

"I will. You be safe, too. Nassau is rather dangerous."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon, Little Rose. Please remember, you're very beautiful and smart. You can have anything you want if you work for it, okay? I'm so proud of you. Wish me luck!"

"I wish you all the luck in the world."

She smiles at me. With a wink from Rackham and a smile from Kidd, they three of them wade into the waves and swim to the ship. The setting sun illuminates the silhouettes of their heads as they make their way to the Royal Phoenix. It's then that the reality of my situation sets in. How am I to survive in Nassau alone? I have a job, a roof over my head, and clothes, thankfully. I can do this. In the distance, I can see the three bodies climb aboard the ship. They disappear over the side, and Anne is gone. Before long, the ship begins to move. I've just lost my big sister again. Now begins my life as an independent woman. Adventure. Adventure. Adventure.

 _ **hello again! I apologize that it has taken me so long to update, I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block with this story in terms of integrating the plot of the game into the plot for the story. anyways, thank you to Tanjamusen, Master Jacobsen5, and ImogenKellie (thank you for your review!) for**_ ** _favoriting/following! I'm so very glad that you like it. thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed, please don't hesitate to review, favorite, and follow! :)_**


End file.
